


Can I?

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [7]
Category: Rhett & Link, Smosh
Genre: Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, bros being bros, buff bois being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Set before GMM #1602 Will It Bagel? Shayne is just chilling in the Mythical Kitchen watching his boyfriend work. He just wants to help.





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 7 Prompt: "No, and that's final."

Shayne sat across from Josh as the chef worked in the Mythical Kitchen. "Whatcha makin'?" he could feel his feet begin to swing under the chair.  
  
"Trying to make these bagels," the chef didn't really answer his question.  
  
Shayne just blinked as Josh dumped Jell-O powder into his dough mixtures. "What on earth is that? Can I try it?" the blond leaned over the counter to try and get a better look at what his boyfriend was making.  
  
"No. Sorry Shayne. Gotta get this done. Maybe then you can try it," Josh nudged his glasses up with the back of his hand.  
  
"What if I helped?" the actor sat up in his seat, he wanted to help out. Josh's job seemed so interesting.  
  
"No Shayne," the chef heaved out another sigh as he began to cover his doughs.  
  
"What are you going to do with the leftover powder?"  
  
"I didn't realize that this was a game of twenty questions Shayne," the bespectacled man leveled him with an impatient look.  
  
The blond hunched over the table, disheartened, "Just trying to get you prepared for when the bosses ask you their million questions."  
  
The chef sighed, "Thanks man, I appreciate it I really do."  
  
"If you want, I know I can help," the actor tried again.  
  
“No, and that’s final.”  
  
Shayne slumped fully against the table, staring at the wall past Josh. His eyes began to unfocus and the green and white triangle pattern beginning to merge into one shapeless mess.  
  
"Hey," Josh called out.  
  
Shayne didn't shift, that ‘hey’ could be anyone. Could be Garret coming to get a coffee. Could be Courtney coming to get a snack. Could be any of the cast or crew working in either studio really. He sighed through his nose and continued to let the colours of the wall mash together into a weird cocktail of colors.  
  
"Shayne?" his boyfriend gently touched his shoulder.  
  
The actor rocked back in his seat so fast he almost spilled himself off the stool and onto the floor. Gripping the counter in an attempt to not knock himself over he looked up at Josh, "Yeah?"  
  
The chef smiled before offering him a small colourful bagel, "I need someone to test this and tell me what might be good on it."  
  
Shane lit up, he was finally going to be able to help! He carefully took the plate and placed it in front of himself. Breaking the top half of the bagel in half, he held one side up to Josh, "Try it together?"  
  
Josh took the offered piece of bagel, biting into the colorful bread item. Shayne followed suit. There was a sweet fruitiness permeating the bagel, not overly cloying, but just the perfect amount that you would know it's a bagel made with Jell-O powder.  
  
Shayne hummed softly while he chewed another piece of the bagel. "Thoughts?" the chef prompted him.  
  
"Well, if I were you, I would take jam or strawberry cream cheese and turn it into a Jell-O-like product. At least, if I was trying to make it taste good. If I was going to try and make something outrageous? Maybe cure some meat in Jell-O powder and put it on there with some sort of sweet cheese product," the actor picked at the bagel in front of him.  
  
"Someone has been paying attention when I talk about food, hasn't he?" Josh leaned in and pressed a kiss to Shayne's forehead.  
  
"Of course, it's something you're passionate about. And I also was slowly getting into it before we met, since I did cook for myself for the longest time," Shayne wrapped his arms around the man standing over him.  
  
"That's true. You do make some pretty good meals in the morning," Josh hummed softly.  
  
"Thank you," the actor pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's apron.  
  
"Of course. So what do you think about gelatinized strawberry cream cheese with salmon cured and suspended in," Josh grabbed the first box of powder closest to him, "blue Jell-O?"  
  
"I think they're going to love and hate it. It's perfect," the blond smiled.  
  
Josh laughed, "You're perfect. Thank you for the help."  
  
The actor felt himself warming from head to toe, "You're welcome. Thank you for asking me to help."  
  
Josh laughed before pressing a kiss to Shayne's lips, "I gotta get back to work, but if you stay quiet, I promise, you can taste as many of these as you'd like."  
  
Shayne just smiled and nodded, happy he could help his boyfriend with his crazy, cool job.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to write my buff bois for this month. I love them too much.
> 
> If you liked this <s>punch that notification bell</s> lemme know in the comments below or over on my [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
